To The Academy And Beyond
by Flaming Bones
Summary: Karin and Yuzu die and get sent to soul society to become shinigami, along with their brother who is still only a substitute. But can it ever be that simple, the Kurosakis' do tend to attract trouble. Takes place 3 years after the Winter War. This is the only disclaimer that I will write: I don't own Bleach if I did then this wouldn't be a FANfiction.
1. Prologue

This is my second story. The chapters will also get longer as the story progresses. This is just the prologue!

* * *

"Your telling me," a cold voice pierced the uncomfortable silence, "that while I was out attacking hollows and you were at home to protect my sisters," a nod was the only response, "and you let a hollow slip into the house while you were doing who knows what, and killed my SISTERS!" the voice raised in volume towards the end of the sentence.

Isshin nodded his head meekly at his son. "I'm so sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper as he gazed at his son. "I don't have an excuse, it's entirely my fault." Ichigo glared at him before glancing at his sisters and sighing in frustration.

* * *

I update faster is I get reviews!

Live, Laugh, Barf  
Candycane75


	2. Registration

Hi everyone!

Yay an update! If I was able to always update this fast I would feel like a freaking GOD!

* * *

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu looked up from Uraharas' table. "Now that we are dead, will we still be able to see you?" Her voice quivered at the thought of never seeing her brother.

"No, no, no, we are going to send you to soul society," Urahara answered for Ichigo. "You both have enough reiatsu to become shinigami like Ichigo!" He waved his fan.

"Oh really." Karin was obviously skeptical. "Just like that. Well newsflash, neither of us have any training whatsoever and we don't have swords, stupid!"

Urahara chuckled, "Of course it isn't that easy! There is a school silly! You have to graduate to become a shinigami!" I glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes before adding, "Your brother will be there too!"

There was a moment of silence before, "WHAT!"

"Yes, Ichigo!" Urahara said dramatically, "You are still and illegal shinigami, you never completed the academy! And as your entire family is dead, you can now move to Soul Society!" He was suspiciously cheerful.

With those words Isshin, who had been quiet all night shoved his children into the dangai and through to Soul Society.

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+ #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%

+Karin POV+

It had been 2 weeks since Yuzu and I died and were sent to Soul Society. It took us a while to adjust to being dead. Yuzu took it the hardest.

I was now following Ichigo to the academy. The new school year starts on a few days and we hadn't registered yet. Apparently Ichigo is famous, so we had to think up a cover story.

My name is Kogeta Shirosaki, Yuzu is officially Yugao Shirosaki, and Ichigo is Gankona Shirosaki. He's probably going to have the hardest time at the academy because he has to pretend to be a beginner shinigami again. Urahara gave him a reiatsu compressor to help him. He also dyed his hair black. Yuzu and I only have to worry about not telling our identities.

I think our cover story is really lame, but apparently it would make us fit in better. We have been dead for 20 years and are from the 57th district. I didn't know that soul society even _had_ 57 districts.

We walked for a while before arriving at the academy registration desk. The woman behind the desk barely recognized our presence before she returned to her call. I immediately didn't like her. If she was more interested in gossip then she probably wasn't very good at her job.

"Um… Excuse me?" Yuzu asked timidly. The lady looked at her before deciding that her phone was more important.

"Um… We would like to register to become shinigami?" Yuzu tried again. The lady didn't even glance at her.

I growled in annoyance. "Listen here. My sister was talking to you!" I reached over the desk and forcefully hung up her phone. "We are here to register, don make me repeat myself!"

The lady sneered at me, "names." It wasn't a question. Ichigo responded for me, as I was clearly annoyed. "Gankona Shirosaki, Yugao Shirosaki, and Kogeta Shirosaki."

"Your numbers are 1562, 1563, and 1564. When your number is called you may proceed to the indicated examination room."

I glanced at Yuzu and Ichigo before pushing open the door to the waiting room. My jaw immediately hit the floor. I was expecting maybe 20 people to be waiting, not 120! The room was packed full of shinigami wannabes. I followed Ichigo to an empty corner and sat down.

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%

+Yuzu POV+

We quickly found a spot and sat down to wait for our turns. I looked around and asked someone what number was just called.

"1512" The person said before turning away.

"Thank you!"

"Ichi-nii, we have a long time to wait." I informed him.

"Just get comfortable and hopefully we will be out of here soon." He told me.

"Do you have any advice for us?" Karin asked.

"hm. Well, they aren't expecting you to be as capable as a shinigami so you don't have to worry. Don't hold back anything, you can't hurt them so don't worry about their safety." He paused for a moment and fiddled with his reiatsu compressor.

"Especially you, Yuzu. If they tell you to attack them, then pretend they are your enemies. You cant afford to hold back." I nodded in determination.

* * *

If you have any ideas for this story or find any issues with this story, please inform me!

To lazyfoxlover: Karin and Toshiro. I was going to add that in but probably a little bit later in the story. I want the Kurosakis to stay under the radar for a little bit. But it will come into play.

To Narcoleptic Reindeer: I love your pen name! Also I will check grammar. English is not actually my first language so sometimes I mess up on my grammar. Thanks for telling me!

To A. Nony Mous: Yea the prologue was very short but my chapters will get longer as I get further into the story!

To everyone else you added my to alerts or favorites: Thank you!

Live, Laugh, Barf,  
Candycane75

P.S. Review! I'm watching you! I now how many people read this so REVIEW!


	3. Entry Exams

Hello Again! I haven't updated in a while because I have been so busy. I just wanted to let everyone know that there will not be another update until next week so I am posting this now rather than later. I wont be updating because I'm going to ROME! This chapter is just about Ichigo, but then next chapter will only have Karin and Yuzu. The reason for this is because I didn't get to finish writing Karins POV, so I decided to split them! I will respond to all reviews in the next update so wait till then please!

* * *

+Ichigo POV+

"1562!" The examiner called out to the room.

"Well, I guess that's me." I pushed myself to my feet. "I'll meet you outside ok?"

"Sure, sure." Karin said.

"Ok!" Yuzu cheered, "Good luck!"

I turned and walked into the indicated room.

"What's your name, boy?" The examiner asked.

"Ich-Gankona Shirosaki." I stumbled over the name.

"Well, Shirosaki, we are going to be doing a few different tests. The first will test your reiatsu, and then we will test basic skills. After that you will tell us what you know about being a shinigami." My examiner drawled, obviously bored.

I nodded, "Sounds easy enough."

A small machine was pushed in front of me. "I'm going to count to three and you will release as much spiritual pressure as possible. Ready, one, two, THREE!"

On three I released as little spiritual pressure as I possibly could, as my limiter only made it feel like I didn't have a lot of reiatsu. The examiner looked at the machine in shock before jotting down some notes on a clipboard.

"Ok that is enough, do you need a break?"

I pretended to pant before shaking my head. "I'm good."

The examiner eyed my skeptically before saying, "Next is basic skills, go pick a wooden sword." He gestured at one of the walls.

I walked over to it ad began scrutinizing the sticks, picking the one the most closely resembled Tensa Zangetsu. I was thrown of guard by how light it was; it felt like I was holding a feather.

I gave a few practice swings to get used to the extremely light stick. "Ok, I'm ready."

"I don't expect you to be able to beat me, but try your best to land a hit on me." The examiner said haughtily. Arrogant much?

I nodded and stepped forwards, better play along. I jumped at him with my sword raised, prepared to come crashing down on his head. He moved to the side at the last minute, with my stick barely nicking his shoulder. His shocked face was all I needed to catch him off guard. I fell low and swung my foot around in an attempt to trip him.

He flash stepped behind me in an attempt to intimidate me, but he looked like he was walking in slow motion. His sword hit against mine in a small power struggle. He held up his hand to halt me, "I have seen all I need, thank you."

I nodded, slightly caught off guard from the sudden halt in our spar. " Now can you tell me everything you know about shinigami?"

I shrugged, "They send dead souls to Soul Society and purify hollows."

"Very good, what do you know about their swords?"

"They have two releases, Shikai, which is obtained by learning you zanpakutos name, and Bankai, which is obtained by gaining the ultimate connection between sword and shinigami." Ichigo recited.

"Thank you. We will inform you if you are accepted tomorrow. You may go." The examiner pushed me out the door and called the next number. It wasn't either of my sisters numbers.

* * *

Thank You for reading! And please review! I am happy to take suggestions and I do need some OCs!  
Thanks to those to alert, favorite, or review!  
For those of you who didn't, I'm watching you!

Live, Laugh, Barf  
Candycane75


	4. Entry Exams Continued

I'm BACK! And here is the examination for Yuzu and Karin. I hope you like it!

Also, only lazyfoxlover has given me an Oc. I can keep accepting Ocs for a while, but the longer you take to give me one means that I wont be able to introduce them for a while after getting them.

* * *

+Yuzu POV+

I watched Ichigo walk toward the examiner and into a room. As I watched him I thought about the advice that he had given me. Don't hold back. Treat them like my enemies.

"Ne? Karin?" My sister's head turned towards me.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, do you think we will get accepted?" I stumbled over my words.

Karin looked at me before answering. "If we don't get accepted then they are obviously crap examiners. We have strong reiatsu, and we are instinctively good at fighting to protect. We will get in fine."

I pondered Karin's words, questioning if they were true. Sure I have strong spiritual pressure, considering I could see ghosts and hollows, but fighting? That is what I would have to work on.

"1563!" An examiner called. The blood immediately drained from my face. I thought I would have more time! My breaths came in short gasps as I forced myself to stand.

"Yuzu." Karin's voice rung in my ears, "Relax you will do fine! Good luck."

I nodded before walking towards the examiner. I followed her into a room and the door clicked shut behind me.

"First," the examiner turned to me, "What is your name?"

"Uhh, it's Yugao Shirosaki." I told her, almost forgetting that I wasn't Yuzu anymore.

"Very good, Now ve vill test your reiatsu firsts." I noticed that she had a funny accent that made all her ws sound like vs.

"Ohh, ok? What do I have to do?" I asked her slightly self-consciously.

The examiner pulled out a machine, "just release as much reiatsu as you can and de machine vill pick up how much reiatsu you 'ave." She told me.

"How do I release reiatsu?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. I was embarrassed from my obvious lack of knowledge.

"Picture a sphere of energy in your head and grab dat energy." She said kindly.

I closed my eyes. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Ok, picture a ball of energy. A blue sphere with wisps of energy surrounding it appeared in my minds eye. I grabbed that energy and pulled it towards me.

"Ok that is enough!" The examiners voice pierced my concentration and I lost my grip on the ball of energy. "Very good, you got it on your first try!"

I let out a relieved sigh; I thought for a second that I was unsuccessful.

"Next is basic skills. Go choose a sword." She gestured to a wall that was covered in wooden swords.

I walked over and examined the swords before selecting one.

The sword felt odd in my hands. It was almost unnatural. The examiner watched me for a minute before raising her sword and charging at me.

I froze in shock. What do I do, what do I do, whatdoIdo! The examiner swung the sword towards my shoulder. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blow.

It never came. I opened my eyes and immediately saw why it hadn't reached me. My own sword was supporting hers.

When had I moved my hands? I wasn't even feeling the pressure of her sword. I watched the examiner struggle to move my weapon. "Don't hold back!" Ichigo's voice echoed.

I stepped backwards bringing my blade with me. The examiner immediately stumbled forwards, off balance. I stepped to the side as she attempted to regain her balance and brought my sword down across her back. My foot was poised in front of her feet and she tripped over it because of my blow.

She regained her balance quickly and turned for a counter attack, which I blocked. I was getting more confident. Her weapon smashed down on my sword again. She was trying to shatter my defenses.

"Ok, that's enough, you did very well." she released the pressure that was on my sword. As a result I almost fell on my face. "Can you tell me what you know about shinigami?"

"Oh um they have swords, zanpakutos, and these zanpakutos are living and have souls. They have 2 releases. Shikai and Bankai I think." I stuttered a little trying to the words out.

" Very good, anything else?"

"Umm they kill monsters called hollows, and help souls get to soul society. Umm."

"That's good, thank you! You will get your results tomorrow at the reception desk." With those words she shoved me out the door and called the next number.

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+~! #

+Karin POV+

I watched my twin turn away from me and walk into the room. She would do fine, I was sure she would be fine, but I still worried. Yuzu wasn't one to fight a lot.

"1564." My number. I wasn't expecting any words of luck because my siblings were already testing.

"I got this, don't hold back! I've fought hollows before I'll be fine." I reassured myself anyway.

"1564!" They called my number again.

"I'm coming!" I jogged to the door. "See right here."

The examiner looked disapprovingly at me and wrote something on a clipboard. "Reiatsu test first." his voice was harsh, " you, release energy, machine, tell how much you have." I clenched my teeth he was treating me like some kind of child!

"I'm not slow, you can talk to me normally."

He wrote something else on his clip board, muttering something that sounded awfully like, " disrespects superiors." I growled quietly.

He pushed the machine in front of me. I glared at him before examining the machine. I nodded at the man before releasing as much spiritual pressure as possible. The examiner who was leaning on one Leg and cleansing his ear was completely caught of guard and forced to his knees.

"Enough, ENOUGH!" he bellowed in a voice that sounded rather fearful. I watched him as he looked at the machine. His jaw seamed to unhinge as he stared in shock at the number.

"Is everything ok?" I faked innocence.

"Just splendid." he growled back. "Next is basic skills, go grab a sword."

I walked over to the wall and imminently spotted the sword I wanted to use. It was a longer sword that resembled Toshiro's sword. I grabbed it off the shelf and twirled it around before deciding that it was waaaay to light. I shook my head in annoyance.

"Ready yet? Pipsqueak?" he taunted me.

"Yea, ready whenever you are!" I really wanted an opportunity to beat him up.

He charged. I notice his pattern from the start. Lunge, swing, low swipe, side, top, top, lunge, swing, low swipe, side, top, top. None of his blows reached me, but at least half I my attacks reached him.

"Very well, that's enough, now what do you know about shinigami In general?"

I swung my weapon over my shoulder while I thought. "Well their zanpakutos are different for each shinigami and they have 2 forms, Shikai, and Bankai. They are tasked with the job of purifying hollows and sending whole spirits to soul society. They have a speed technique called shunpo, or flash step. They also use kido, or demon arts."

I took a breath. " They use reiatsu or spiritual pressure to use kido and shunpo. It is needed to release zanpakutos as well. The stronger someone's spiritual pressure it is how strong that person is."

I took another breath. " Zanpakutos are also very different from person to person as they are individual parts of a persons soul. Zanpakutos can be melee type or elemental type. They can also be specificity designed for healing. An example of an elemental zanpakuto is captain Hitsugaya or captain Yamamoto. An example of a melee type zanpakuto it vice captain Hisagi's zanpakuto. An example of a healing type zanpakuto is Yamada's zanpakuto."

At this point the examiner was waving his arms around. He strongly resembled a chicken. "Ok. Ok. That's enough!" he shushed me. "Now get out," he pointed at the door. " Tomorrow go back to the reception desk to get your results. Now out!" he pushed me out and slammed the door.

Well that could have gone better.

* * *

Tada! This is officially the longest chapter I have written for this fic!

Review Responses:

Just to answer this really quickly, the love interests aren't set. The only pairing i will definitely do is Karin x Toshiro.  
What that means... is that it is open for suggestions! If I get a lot of different ideas I will make a poll. If I only get one suggestion, then whoever asks will be very happy!

Hitsukarin4lyf: I will try to make everyones POVs longer but the main focus so far has been Ichigo. What I think I will do is write the entire chapter from each of the Kurosakis views, rather than one chapter one POV.

Lazyfoxlover: The oc you have submitted is perfect. Exactly what I needed, although I do need to tweak her personality a little bit. I hope you don't mind. For the kido question... You will have to wait, sorry!

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the story!

ZeinDarkuzss: Ichigo will be discovered eventually but it might take a while. I have a lot of ideas for when they become shinigami, but I haven't decided Which idea I will use. However the Academy part of this story will be long. Also thank you, english in itself isn't to hard, it's the grammar that I am worried about.

Thunder Claw03: That is a very good idea actually. If I use it I will make sure that the reader knows it is her, but the Kurosakis will take longer to figure it out. Thank you for the suggestion!

Thank You to everyone! The next chapter will becoming soon so make sure you review!

Live, Laugh, Barf  
candycane75


	5. Schedules

Hi! I know that I updated earlier today but I wrote this while I was traveling and I hate being able to update and not. So here is the next chapter!

* * *

+Ichigo POV+

"Ichigo!" Yuzu's voice made me look up from nervously twiddling thumbs. "I did what you told me! The examiner wasn't Able to touch me!" my sister babbled excitedly. "It was all like whoosh, swish, block, dodge, smash, whoosh! And then I was able to pull our reiatsu on my FIRST try! An-" she stopped. "Have you been waiting long?" she asked me.

"Ahh no not to long. A few minutes. Why?" I answered slightly confused.

"No reason!" and Yuzu continued to explain in full detail her examination. Half way through the explanation of her fight a voice spoke up.

"Yuzu, I think he has hear enough. Let's go back to serenity and wait until tomorrow to see our results." Karin said as she walked towards us.

"Ah ok!" Yuzu beamed. She turned and walked ahead of her two siblings.

"Thanks, you saved me." I muttered to Karin under my breath.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_

+Karin POV+

"ICHIGO! HURRY UP!" we were walking to the academy at the ungodly hour of 6:30 ( thanks to a certain excited girl). "KARIN!" she wined, "Why are you walking so slow!"

"Sheesh! We are almost there! Relax!" Ichigo exclaimed in slight frustration.

Honestly I was just as excited as my sister. But the academy receptionist might not even be there yet, and then we would have to wait.

I was shocked to find the there was already a whole bunch of people reading through their exam results. Some looked disappointed, others ecstatic. There were almost no indifferent faces in the crowd.

Ichigo pushed his way through the group and up to the desk with us following. "We would like our exam results?" he asked.

"Sure, all yours." the lady grumbled, shoving the papers into his hands before grabbing more papers. We forced our way back out of the crowd to a less stuffed area.

"Yuzu, these are yours." Ichigo handed her results to her. She practically snatched them, almost ripping them as she struggled to open them.

"Karin, yours." he handed me mine.

"Thanks." muttered nervously.

I slowly open the paper. My eyes were squinted and my hands trembled. It fell open.

Name: Shirosaki Kogeta

Reiatsu: 68 / 100

Basic skills: 73 / 100

Knowledge: 88 / 100

Room #: 352

Course Level: 1

Monday:

8:30 - 10:30 - kido theory

10:35 - 12:35 - kido practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - zanjutsu theory

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu practical

Tuesday:

8:30 - 10:30 - zanjutsu meditation

10:35 - 12:35 - footwork theory

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - footwork practical

3:45 - 5:45 - reiatsu meditation

Wednesday:

8:30 - 10:30 - hand to hand theory

10:35 - 12:35 - hand to hand practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - kido theory

Y3:45 - 5:45 - kido practical

Thursday:

No school

Friday:

8:30 - 10:30 - hand to hand theory

10:35 - 12:35 - hand to hand practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - zanjutsu theory

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu practical

Saturday:

8:30 - 10:30 - footwork theory

10:35 - 12:35 -reiatsu meditation

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - footwork practical

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu meditation

Sunday:

8:30 - 10:30 - soul society history

10:35 - 12:35 - hollows

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - real world

3:45 - 5:45 - free study

"Karin? How did you do?" Yuzu asked looking over my shoulder. " Woah nice! We have the same course level!" she cheered.

I looked at my twins' paper.

Name: Shirosaki Yugao

Reiatsu: 57/ 100

Basic skills: 79/ 100

Knowledge: 76 / 100

Room #: 346

Course Level: 1

Monday:

8:30 - 10:30 - kido theory

10:35 - 12:35 - kido practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - zanjutsu theory

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu practical

Tuesday:

8:30 - 10:30 - zanjutsu meditation

10:35 - 12:35 - footwork theory

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - footwork practical

3:45 - 5:45 - reiatsu meditation

Wednesday:

8:30 - 10:30 - hand to hand theory

10:35 - 12:35 - hand to hand practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - kido theory

Y3:45 - 5:45 - kido practical

Thursday:

No school

Friday:

8:30 - 10:30 - hand to hand theory

10:35 - 12:35 - hand to hand practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - zanjutsu theory

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu practical

Saturday:

8:30 - 10:30 - footwork theory

10:35 - 12:35 -reiatsu meditation

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - footwork practical

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu meditation

Sunday:

8:30 - 10:30 - soul society history

10:35 - 12:35 - hollows

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - real world

3:45 - 5:45 - free study

I watched my sister cheer about us being in the same class. "Hey Yuzu. Why is Ichigo looking like that?" I pointed to our older brother. He was looking rather annoyed at his paper.

"Ichigo? How did you do?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Fine." he handed her the paper.

Name: Shirosaki Gankona

Reiatsu: 89 / 100

Basic skills: 87 / 100

Knowledge: 84 / 100

Room #: 458

Course Level: 1

Monday:

8:30 - 10:30 - kido theory

10:35 - 12:35 - kido practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - zanjutsu theory

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu practical

Tuesday:

8:30 - 10:30 - zanjutsu meditation

10:35 - 12:35 - footwork theory

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - footwork practical

3:45 - 5:45 - reiatsu meditation

Wednesday:

8:30 - 10:30 - hand to hand theory

10:35 - 12:35 - hand to hand practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - kido theory

Y3:45 - 5:45 - kido practical

Thursday:

No school

Friday:

8:30 - 10:30 - hand to hand theory

10:35 - 12:35 - hand to hand practical

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - zanjutsu theory

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu practical

Saturday:

8:30 - 10:30 - footwork theory

10:35 - 12:35 -reiatsu meditation

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - footwork practical

3:45 - 5:45 - zanjutsu meditation

Sunday:

8:30 - 10:30 - soul society history

10:35 - 12:35 - hollows

12:35 - 1:35 - lunch

1:40 - 3:40 - real world

3:45 - 5:45 - free study

I looked it over trying to find what was bad about the schedule. " I don't see anything wrong with it."

~! #$%^&*()_+~~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_++~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*

+Ichigo POV+

We walked into the academy on the starting day.

"Ok," Yuzu was grilling us. "You can't give away any information to anyone. People can't know that Ichigo is Ichigo. Understood Ichigo?"

"Yea yea, I'll be fine!" I waved my hands around. Karin looked at me skeptically.

"I'm serious!" Yuzu exclaimed, " They can't know that we are Kurosakis!"

"Ya know," Karin cut off Yuzu's rant before it could begin. "If you keep talking people will hear." She gestured to the school door, which were about 10 feet away.

"Oh yea. Well, don't forget!" Yuzu reminded us again, (incase we missed the first million times she told us).

"Ok! I'll see you two when classes start." I waved them good-bye.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_

"447." I was walking through the dorm looking for my room.

"361." They were completely out of order.

"253." I had already gone past nearly 400 rooms.

"569." There must have been at least 700 rooms in total.

"27." There were about 5 different boys dorms.

"74." It looked like only 1 dorm was being used.

"1." My room wasn't in the building that was being used.

"67." This was the 3rd dorm that I have walked through.

"111." Grr who decided where my room was?

"343." this dorm doesn't have my room either.

"97." This dorm isn't quite as dusty as the others.

"10." Why isn't my room in the main dorm?

"13." Wrong.

"652." Next.

"99." Maybe the next one?

"195." Please leave a message after the beep.

"458." Nope.

Wait. 458? I looked at my paper then the door again.

"Finally!" I pushed open the door and was surprised to find the room dirt free. The room was almost an exact replica of my room back in Karakura town. There was a stack of books in my desk with a note on top.

Dear Shirosaki,

These are the books that you will need for your classes at the Shinigami Academy. They are yours to do what you will with them. Please remember to bring the books to your theory classes.

If you didn't know why you are in a different dorm it is because of your reiatsu. As you do not have any control over it yet we do not want you hurting any other students subconsciously.

Thank you,

The headmaster

Soooo they shoved me in a room in a different dorm because my reiatsu was to strong... Really? Actually, that is pretty smart. My reiatsu is like a broken faucet.

I flopped on my bed.

* * *

Muahahaha! No one expected me to update but I did! I feel evil... somewhat evil... ok I was just really bored, but still! And now this is officially the longest chapter in this fic.

Lazyfoxlover: Your Oc can most definitely have a love interest. She is a character so I don't see why she couldn't. And because of one of the pairings you mentioned I thought I would give you a tiny spoiler. Contrary to possible popular belief, Yuzu will not be in squad 4. She will have some personality changes as she goes through the academy. I will not tell you where she ends up but you can guess if you want.

The current suggestions for pairings are:

Yuzu x Hanataro (not so sure if this will work with what I have planned, but it might.)

Karin x Toshiro

Ichigo x Orihime (I didn't intend for there to be a lot of contact with the living world, but I think I can do this.)

Rukia x Renji

Ok... Vote by reviewing please!... Actually just review anyway!

Live, Laugh, Barf  
Candycane75


	6. Class One: Kido

I am Back! Please don't hate me! I haven't update in an eternity, I know. I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for my lack of updating. But I did get some rather useful reviews, even if it was only 7.

Anyway! As much as I know you love my voice, you probably already started reading the chapter as I have deprived you for so long, you have skipped this entire piece of writing starting at "I am Back!" And I have no idea why I am writing when no one is reading... sooooooooo. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Hi!" Yuzu called to me the moment I stepped foot into the classroom for Kido theory.

I blinked owlishly, still half asleep. "Yo."

Apparently my response was not satisfactory enough. "It's your fist day at the academy at least attempt to be more enthusiastic!" Yuzu reprimanded me. Karin just shook her head. I could tell she was also excited... She was just more controlled.

"It's just a theory class, the teacher isn't even here yet," I glanced at the front of the room, where I could feel a persons reiatsu.

"Ouch, am I invisible?" A voice in the front of the room made faces turn. On the desk sat a woman that was almost impossible to ignore. She wore a neon orange shirt that practical blinded the onlookers. Her hair was bright purple held in pigtail by orange hair ties. I have no clue how anyone could have missed her.

"I am your kido sensei, Shizukana, for the next few years and you haven't even bothered to introduce yourselves." The class stared slightly opened mouthed at her. " Well? NAMES! Otherwise I I'll give you names. Let's start with," she closed her eyes and pointed at someone. " You. You are now, fat ass." the student, (who was rather ... round) stared astonished.

"Waaa! No my name is-" the boy started.

"Don't care. Next person who shall be named will be, you." She pointed at a girl with pink hair. "You shall be bubblegum."

"No." the girl responded.

"What was that? Bubblegum?"

"I said, No. I refuse to be called bubblegum. My name is Miyuki Nara." the girl responded firmly. I decided that I liked her. I would introduce myself later.

"We have a winner! Ding ding ding! Now I want everyone's name … except for you fat ass. The only way you can get rid of that name is losing that extra weight. Now I have taken the pleasure of assigning everyone seats."

;/ ;(/ .'!,?: :|^[=~!,'^{=,€\$:~! #$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

I ended up sitting next to some kid with bright orange hair and the Nara girl. The teacher had given I some time to introduce ourselves to the people around us and the kid with orange hair was now trying to catch my attention.

"Hi. I'm Kengio Oohshama. "Hi. I'm Kengio Oohshama. "Hi. I'm Kengio Oohshama."

"If you let me talk I can tell you my name." I muttered irritably.

"Oh ah sorry. What's your name?" Kengio asked embarrassed.

"Gankona Shirosaki. It's nice to meet you. I think." I told him.

"Well its nice to meet you! Do you know about Ichigo Kurosaki?" I stared at him in shock. "I mean, is Shirosaki your real name because it is very similar to Kurosaki?"

Got to think fast think very fast. "No Shirosaki is my real name. I haven't ever heard of a Kurosaki. Who's he?"

Kengio looked like a bus hit him. "You… don't know? About Kurosaki-sama? He is ONLY the GRATEST GOD DAMNED THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO SOUL SOCIETY!" He took a breath. "Kurosaki-sama completely changed the way of the shinigami! Once he broke into the Serenity and took on the entire Gotei 13 and even defeated CAPTAINS!" Kengio had sparkles in his eyes from thinking about his hero. I was trying not to barf.

"I'm Kurosaki-sama's biggest fan and current captain of the Ichigo Kurosaki-sama fan club." He stated proudly. Since when in the seven levels of hell did I have a fan club!

"Eh that's… interesting? I think" I responded hesitantly.

"Kurosaki-sama has bright orange hair, which is why I dyed my hair orange, and a giant meat clever for a zanpakuto. Kurosaki-sama is also a war hero from the winter war. He defeated Aizen! I heard that he broke into the hollow realm to save his girlfriend. Orihime. Kurosaki-sama's my hero!" Kengio rattled on, listing all the thing he could about 'Kurosaki-sama'.

I turned to the girl, Miyuki. "Hi, I'm Gankona Shirosaki."

She turned to look at me. "Nice to meet you, Miyuki Nara." She seemed to be a very cheerful girl.

"I liked your introduction." I attempted conversation.

She laughed a bit before turning serious. "Yea well if our sensei thought for half a second that I would go by 'Bubblegum'" she spoke the name with slight disgust, " she was dead wrong."

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_ #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^!  
+Karin POV+

"All right maggots! Time to shut up and listen if you want to learn anything about Kido!" The teacher surveyed the class. "What does everyone know about kido? You fat ass! Answer!" She pointed at him.

I tried to contain my laughter at the kid's obvious lack of knowledge, as his jaw moved with out any noise. He looked exactly like a gold fish. Except he wasn't a fish… and he wasn't gold… damn I just accidently insulted goldfish. The teacher noticed my reaction and turned her attention to me.

"Kid, seeing as you find this amusing, I agree with you 100% by the way, how bout you try telling the class about kido?" She smirked, expecting a similar reaction to the 'fat ass'. I noticed a boy in the corner of my eye smirk in a rather condescending way, waiting for me to make a fool of myself. Well wrong subject buddy.

"Kido, also known as 'demon way', 'spirit way' or 'demon Arts' is a form of Shinigami combat that is based on advanced spells that are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kido spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished.

There is a military branch of Soul Society, which excels in the mastery of kido. This group is called the Kido Corps." I stated.

"is that all you know?" the teacher looked at me. I shook my head. "Then say everything." She commanded.

Shrugging I continued, "Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak.

The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami.

Kidō can also be used for practical purposes as well. Such as being used to light a dark hallway if the spell is tweaked the correct way, with less power," I added as an after thought.

"There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells.

Bakudō, 'Way of Binding', are supplementary spells that can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells, which block, repel attacks, or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells includes Kido Barriers & Seals." I stopped for a moment to breath before continuing.

"Barriers are focused spiritual energy that formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature and can be as simple as barrier only protecting one direction or encompass all sides of an area. Barriers are also use for containment while some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers are also capable of masking spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status." I glanced at the boy, he was obviously a noble by the smug look on his face. "That however, has been proven to be incorrect. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate.

Seals are somewhat similar to barriers, but are far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals are only possible to use by those of sufficient spiritual power being that are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are commonly hard to break." By now the class and teacher was extremely impressed, except for Ichigo, who already new all this stuff. Rukia probably burned it in his brain with her 'crappy drawings'.

"Hadō, 'Way of Destruction', are offensive spells that inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said that the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination." I drifted off for a moment trying to imagine the amount of damage that they could cause.

"Healing spells are a very different branch of kido, as they do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds their hands above the patient's wounds, their palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kido, they perform Reiatsu restoration first. By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patients restored reiatsu and the healers external reiatsu. Therefore restoring the reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all.

There is also a form of classification for Kido spells that are considered illegal by the Soul Society. The use of such spells will commonly result in some form of lengthy imprisonment or worse. The kido spells that fall under this class are those that involve the manipulation of space and time and kido that sacrifices the self. This is called forbidden kido. Anyone who couldn't figure that out is a nimrod." I glanced at the jaws touching the floor with satisfaction. "That is all I know sensei!" I said cheerfully.

The teacher looked at her for a while before managing to close her mouth. "Did everyone get that? Good!" She turned back to me. "You got everything down to the last detail!" She said proudly. I nodded my thanks. The only reason I knew so much was because Toshiro explained it very in depth for me to understand.

"Everyone! The teacher called out. "Follow me! We are going to start the practical part of this class. To the training grounds!" she struck a dramatic pose before walking to the door.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~!*()_+~!()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~!  
+Yuzu POV+

I smiled slightly at my sisters' jaw dropping knowledge. She was so smart! I grew determined. '_Ichigo cant use kido because of his large reiatsu and Karin will also likely have trouble. This can very easily become my strong point!'_

I followed the teacher out the door, admiring the training grounds. It was a grassy field with high concrete walls surrounding it, no doubt having been enhanced by kido, there were training dummies lined up for practice. Benches were pushed against the wall closest to the door.

"Ok listen up twerps! Everyone choose a dummy to practice on! We will be practicing Bakudō 1 Sai! This is a very simple one start practicing!" She yelled at us.

I watched some of my classmates attempt it there was almost no reaction for any of them, until I turned to my brother.

"Bakudō 1 Sai!" He yelled, channeling reiatsu into his hand. Then the dummy suddenly jerked. The arms crossed behind its back, snapping as if an invisible force pulled them off. The body bent forwards so the point where its head was bent all the way to its shoulders in one large circle. It tried to continue only for it to rip itself in half.

People stared in shook at the mutilated training dummy. The teacher was first to snap out of her trance. "You used to much reiatsu." She noticed everyone's stares. "I don't know what your staring at but none of you have even succeeded in what he did, so get back to work!"

Then I looked at Karin who was just returning to her dummy.

"Bakudō 1 Sai!" She called out. The dummy reacted immediately. By bursting into a thousand tiny pieces. This once again drew attention to a specific person. "You also used to much reiatsu and you didn't have the will to make the dummy bind so your reiatsu shredded it. Everyone else, GET BACK TO WORK!"

I focused on my own dummy this time. I took a deep breath in, then out. I slowly raised my arm, palm facing the dummy. Slowly I gathered my reiatsu. I kept raising it until I felt I tiny… something, telling me that I had the perfect amount. Oh I know what the something is. It's my instincts. "Bakudō 1," my voice was controlled, I pictured the dummy falling forwards hands pinned behind it. "Sai!" I watched in wonder as my dummy suddenly and rather unpleasantly was introduced to dirt. Its arms twisted behind its back, as if by some invisible person was pinning it to the floor.

I felt eyes on me and turned to see everyone staring at me in wonder. The teacher approached and inspected my dummy. I grin plastered on her face. "Well we have our first successful bind! While your siblings, umm, mutilated, that's the right word, their dummies you did it perfectly. Congratulations!"

* * *

And finished! Success!

Now for the current pairing list we have:

Hitsugaya X Karin This is the only pairing currently for Karin

Ichigo x Rukia This one is also rather popular

Uuryu x Orihime

Byakuya x Yuzu

Ichigo x Orihime

Hisagi x Yuzu

Ikkaku x Yuzu

Hanataro X Yuzu

Renji X Rukia

Byakuya x Miyuki

And to add I really do not care who is paired with whom if you want to pair Yuzu with Grimmjow and that is liked by a lot of people, then so be it!

P.S I am crap at writing about boy x boy or girl x girl. sorry if anyone wanted anything like this.

* * *

To inform everyone! Miyuki is the only OC I have received from anyone! She is contributed by LazyFoxLover.

Please give me OCs to work with! Or I will have my psychopathic best friend make someone up and all of a sudden you will have a boy by the name of who knows what who is actually a 72 foot tall purple lizard who is part of an alien race of intergalactic penguins that are hell bent on capturing soul society for the soul purpose of ridding the universe of cupcakes.

While you are laughing now you wont be when this character actually turns up in the story. So give me OCS!

* * *

Review Responses:

moonserenity82: Thank you for reviewing and stating what pairings you want!

Bleach5252: Here is the update, which you so desired!

Guest (you reviewed on 7/9/12) : I don't actually agree with many pairings so I don't really have a preference, which is why I want other peoples ideas for pairings. But there are some that completely piss me off and I will ignore. Thanks! My heart is in it when I learn that people like my story and is interested in it. I hope you keep reviewing.

Guest (you reviewed on 7/7/12) : Thank you very much! It is really rewarding to know that people like y story and ideas. Hmm, great minds think alike. I was thinking something exactly like what you suggested for Yuzu. She wont be some weak girl that always needs protecting that's for sure!

LazyFoxLover: If I don't have any objections to your OC with Byakuya then it will happen. Those pairings for Yuzu are actually really interesting. Also thank you for supporting me thus far in my story!

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle : Thanks for reviewing! you sound like you are really fond of Ichihime!

Thunder Claw03 : Muahahaha! This is going to be so much fun to write!

* * *

Review! Or no cookie for you!

Live, Laugh, Barf  
Candycanes75


	7. Class Two: Zanjutsu

Lunch was a fairly unexciting event. Yuzu yelled at both her sibling as they attempted to save themselves from her wrath. It wasn't their fault that they had a crap load of reiatsu!

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

+Karin POV+

"Come on Yuzu! Its just zanjutsu!" I complained loudly as my sister stubbornly remained outside the door.

"But..." she hesitated.

"Sheesh! It's a theory class and when we do start the practical lessons I doubt we will be using swords. Probably just wooden sticks! Relax if anyone hurt you me or Ichi-nee will protect you!" I tried to reason with her. Yuzu shook her head, so I resorted to desperate measures. I grabbed her head and forcefully pulled her into the room.

"Ahh our missing members." We turned to face a man that looked to be about 25. I recognized him as one of the people who failed to make his training dummy react in the slightest during kido class. Everyone else at least managed to make his or her dummy move.

"What do you want?" My voice was more hostile that it probably should have been, but something felt off about this dude.

"Ohh the little missy has an attitude." The man jeered to the few cronies behind him. They cackled. "Look here," he turned to us. " You and your family are nothing. Just because you can do a simple bind and destroy the equipment doesn't make you special." He sneered before returning to a seat in the back of the room, his friends trailing behind.

"Well that was strange." Yuzu said innocently.

"Attention!" There was a sudden smoke screen in the front of the classroom made students rush to their seats. "Your new zanjutsu sensei!" A figure was seen through the smoke. "Me! The beautiful Dōkeshi!" A man stepped through the smoke so that we could see him clearly.

I was immediately skeptical about learning anything in this class. The teacher was wearing bright a pink bodysuit with sneakers that light up with every step and have sparkles all over them. His wrists were decorated with many different colored bracelets.

I couldn't help but blurt out, "Who the hell are you? The tooth fairy?" This gained quite a few giggles from the class.

"No! I am your new zanjutsu teacher." He spun around in a few circles before striking a pose. "The beautiful! Dōkeshi!"

I stared at him for a moment. "My previous statement still stands."

The teachers face went red. "I'll have you know! I have the best zanjutsu skills out of any shinigami!" He stated smugly.

"Then what about Zaraki-taicho of the 11th division, or Kuchiki-taicho of the 6th division?" Ichigo called from behind me.

Dōkeshi stared at my brother in disbelief. "How do you know anything about the captains of the Gotei 13?" He looked rather frantic at being shown up by an academy student.

Ichigo blinked once, then twice. He pulled out of his desk the books that he needed for theory class and pointed to a book called, Soul Society: Shinigami with Power, "It's all about the captains and stuff."

The teacher nodded suspiciously. "Well, ON WITH THE LESSON! Who can tell me what zanjutsu is?"

The boy who I assumed was a noble raised his hand to answer. The teacher nodded at him. "Zanjutsu, or Swordsmanship, is the fighting style for the Zanpakuto, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami not to master at least this technique, which is a specialty of the 11th division." He spoke in a condescending tone that really pissed me off.

"Ahh very good!" Dōkeshi praised. "Now I will tell you about a few techniques."

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

+Ichigo POV+

"Now follow me outside! We will begin the practical lesson now!" The fool of a teacher called. This guy was really starting to piss me off. I could name all the zanjutsu masters and I haven't even heard of this guy's name!

"Ok everyone! I will be giving each of you a sword." The class cheered excitedly. "If your wooden sword breaks come to me and I will get you a new one." This immediately diminished the cheers. A wooden sword, not a real sword, I knew this was going to be a boring lesson.

"I will be teaming each of you up by pulling names out of hats! Then you will start basic blocks and strikes against each other. At the end of the lesson we will do some sparing." The teacher told the class as he handed wooden swords to each person.

"Ok the teams will be…" I ended up with Miyuki Nara, Kengio Oohshama was paired with 'fat ass' whose name was apparently Henko Jinkaku. Karin was paired of with some noble kid, she obviously disliked him. Yuzu was unfortunately put with one of the people that threatened her that morning. This set me a bit on edge.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_

"No, no." I waved my hands around in front of Miyuki trying to explain. "When you block like this you want to have your sword angled away from yourself and towards the ground that way the opponents blade with slide off of yours."

"Ohh yea? Well if you do that then they can get underneath your guard!" Miyuki argued back.

"Not if you push their blade. That would leave them wide open to an attack. And if you simply want to disarm them then you can just twist your sword and that would loosen their hold enough to hit it out of their hand!" By now we had gained the attention of the entire class.

"Attention!" The teacher broke up out argument; "We will be starting spars now! And as you two seem so eager, you can go first." He said cheerfully.

We walked into the arena and faced each other, our wooden swords in front of us.

"You're going down Gankona!" Miyuki taunted.

"I'd like to see you try!" Was my response.

"Aaaaaaaaaand START!"

~! #$%^*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~

+Karin POV+

I watched in awe as Ichigo managed to hold off Miyuki's brutal blows. Their swords made loud noises as the smashed together. I knew Ichigo was holding back considering how long he has been a shinigami for, but he was playing his part well. His attacks often missed and his blocks were very sloppy. To anyone who didn't know any better, they would say that Ichigo was a first year shinigami student.

The victory went to Ichigo when Miyuki lost her balance after an incredibly strong swing. Ichigo dodged which made her weight follow the stick, which resulted in a face plant.

"That was a very good fight. Next will be Kogeta Shirosaki vs. Hofuna Omaeda!" I started realizing that I was just called. My opponent and I walked into the arena. I glared at him, he ignored me. Ohh, I was going to beat him so bad, he was going to regret pissing me off.

_*Flashback__*_

"_Now," The noble turned to me, "I refuse to sully my wooden blade on someone of a lesser class, as such, you can kiss my feet as I practice." He was completely serious._

"_Bull shit! There ain't no way in hell that I would kiss _your _feet!" I spat at the ground in disgust. "But as it is, I don't want to train with a spoilt brat anyway." Who the hell did this guy think he was!_

_*Flashback End*_

"Prepare to get the ass whooping of a lifetime!" I called to him.

"Taunting is unbecoming of a noble," He sneered at me. "But I find it rude to give you false hope of ever being able to scratch me."

I cocked an eyebrow, "The swords are wooden, and no-one can scratch anyone with a wooden sword. But I can bruise you!"

I launched myself at him, stepping to the side just before I reached him. He had already swung, unfortunately (for him), he swung to where I was. This left him open from behind, I swung my sword down. THWAK. That would leave a mark.

"Strike one." I smirked.

Before he could turn around to counter attack I moved. I dodged to the side before ducking under his rather sloppy attack, his blade sailing harmlessly off to the side. I struck again when he stumble due to lack of balance, but as I had done before, he dodged. He used his momentum to carry himself to the side before spinning and striking for my unprotected side. I expected this and brought my weapon up to block. His grip lossend for a moment, giving me the opportunity to nock is sword from his hands.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" The teacher called to the crowd.

* * *

Live, Laugh, Barf,  
Flaming Bones

P.S I changes my pen name I did not steal this from Candycane75 we are the same person.


	8. Trial Chapter: Unexpected Encounter

I stared in shock at the teacher. "That was a wonderful match! You seem to a have a naturally affinity for fighting! Awesome job!" The teacher complemented.

"Woah, awesome!"

"Who knew such a little girl could pack such a punch!"

"You kicked his ass!"

"Nice job!

I walked toward my siblings. I was numb. Did I really just do that? Did I really win? I nodded in appreciation to a few of the people who complemented me.

"Go Yugao! That was amazing!" Karin told me.

"Yeah, nice going!" Ichi-nii also complemented.

I stared blankly for a moment before my face split into a wide grin and I tackled them. "I did it! I can't believe I did it! And it was actually fun!" I stood up swinging my sword around in a mock battle with my imaginary opponent.

Karin smiled, "We knew you could do it!"

I nodded happily, "I was going to focus of kido, because you are both so bad at it. But I change my mind. I am going to become a zanjutsu master! I'm so excited!" I hopped around shifting my balance from one foot to the other.

"What is the strongest zanjutsu master called?" I asked Ichigo.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo answered, "I'll help you train." He ruffled my hair slightly, "It's good to have a goal. It'll make you train harder!"

I smiled.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"

+Ichigo+

Yuzu lead Karin and I through the halls to the cafeteria for dinner. Our family, especially Yuzu, had become quite popular due to our success in zanjutsu.

We sat down at a table. I was tired, and bored.

"Ichigo?" Karin asked, "Will our schedules allow us to do extra training?"

I looked down at the sheet of paper in frount of me. "Yea, on Thursdays and Sundays. I cant believe that we only have one day off!" I complained loudly.

"I know, right!" A new voice answered. I looked over to my side to see Miyuki sitting down.

"At least we have a day off." Yuzu was optimistic.

"Yea but it isn't even on the weekend!" Miyuki continued.

"I agree. But at least classes are interesting! So much better then when we were alive." Karin answered unaware of what she just said.

"Ehhhh! You have memories from when you were ALIVE!" Miyuki practically screamed. "Tell me about them!"

Karin looked confused. "Umm. Well."

"We don't have very many, just things like, what foods we liked, what we did for work, what school was like. Simple things like that." I came to Karin's rescue.

"Wow you must have had a lot of reiatsu when you were alive to have memories. That's so cool!" Miyuki gushed. "All I can remember is that I had a younger brother. I can't even remember his name!"

"Still, you have a memory. Most don't have anything other than their name." I explained.

"Still. That is awesome; your family is an enigma! Well I got to go start on that dreaded thing called homework." She shuddered. "If you don't see me tomorrow, it is because the homework killed me." With those words she stood up and walked out of the room.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"

+The next day+

My feet were heavy as I walked down the hall to zangutsu meditation. This was going to be the most boring class, especially since I already had Zangetsu. Unfortunately the school didn't know that.

"HAHAHAHA! Aw did the poor kitty get a boo boo?" I heard a yell from up ahead. I cracked open my eye, in front of me was a small cluster of people.

I peaked over the shoulder of one of the guys to see them pushing around a very familiar person. My jaw dropped. I didn't know that an arrancar would go to soul society too.

There in the middle of the circle was Grimmjow. His hair was a mess and his eye was starting to turn an unhealthy purple. He lost his footing when someone pushed him from behind causing him to fall forward into another's fist. Grimmjows back made a harsh bang as he collided with the wall. He slid down it until he was sitting.

"That's what you get you little punk." Douche number one said before he walked away. His lackeys followed him down the hall.

I debated for a moment in my head before crouching down. He shouldn't have any memories from when he was my enemy so it should be fine to talk to him.

"Hey, you ok?" Grimmjow looked at me for a moment before turning his head to the side stubbornly.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" He growled out.

"Well you are sitting on the ground and you kind of look like a mess."

"I'm perfectly fine." He turned back to me.

I studied him for a minute. He looked the exact same, without the piece of hollow mask on his jaw. Even his reiatsu felt more or less the same, however it wasn't hollow reiatsu. "What class do you have now?" I asked.

"Some thing stupid. Meditation I think." He looked at me suspiciously.

"That's where I'm headed, do you want to come with me?" I don't know why I asked, but I did.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"

Ok This is a trailer chapter. It is and idea. I want to know if you like this idea or not. The espada do not have to be in this story but it was an idea so I decided to try it out. If you like it I will continue.

If you don't then I will get rid of it and rewrite this chapter. This means, REVIEW! I don't know what you are thinking unless you review. You have until Sunday to tell me whether you like it or not.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!

Live, Laugh, Barf,

Flaming Bones


End file.
